Şablon:Es
}}} | |1 = Türlerin Kökeni 1.Bölüm |2 = Türlerin Kökeni 2.Bölüm |3 = Burger Gezisi |4 = Söylediğini Yap, Yaptığını Yap |5= Aferin Sana |6= Kahkaha için Trolleme |7= Şehrin Kahramanları |8= Pegatrix (Bölüm) |9= Dost Gözüken Düşman |10= Strata'nın Korkusu |11= Köpek Sezgileri |12= İlgi Odağı |13= Exit |14= Kaybın Bedeli |15= Bay Ay |16= Dan'e Neler Oluyor? |17= Çocuk Bakıcılığı Karmaşası |18= Rahatsız Edici Şeyler |19= Güç Maskesi |20= Hikayede Boşluklar |21= Evden Kaçış |22=Birincilik |23=Babalar ve Arkadaşlar |24=Yaz Ortası Kâbusu |25=Şafaktan Önce Alacakaranlık, 1.Bölüm |26=Şafaktan Önce Alacakaranlık, 2.Bölüm |27= Katmanlar |28= Zorlu Labirent |29= Büyük Karmaşa |30= Harici İblisler |31= Zihin Meselesi |32= Çekirdek Hücre (Bölüm) |33= Yer Altında Ev Özlemi |34= Tatlı Çarpması |35= Kın Işığı |36= Kaçak Evlat |37= Komplo Aygıtı |38= Kötü Aktörler |39= Tripp Engeli |40= Güçlü Tripp |41= Büyük Hırsızlık |42= Zincirleri Kıran Şimşek |43= Meydan Okuma |44= Herkes İçin Savaş |45= Kariyer Fırsatları |46= Zamanı Tokatlamak |47= Yüksekten Uçan Düşmanlar |48= Geri Tepen Savaş |49= Düşmana Teslim Oluş |50= Büyük Kovuluş |51= Müthiş Çocuklar AAAnimus'a Karşı 1.Bölüm |52= Müthiş Çocuklar AAAnimus'a Karşı 2.Bölüm |53=The Forbidden Isle |54=New World Orders |55=In the Wild |56=Call Me Old Brakken |57=Hide Matrix and Seek |58=Or Forever Hold Your Peace |59=Two Sides of the Coin |60=The Race for Gold |61=Seek and Hide |62=Family First |63=A Door Closes, A Door Opens |64=Kazami's Gambit |65= A Devil on Your Shoulder |66= Vestral Visions |67= Bakuzoned! |68= The Golden Secret |69= The Bakugan Breakers |70= The Awful Ones |71= The Mask Of Pride |72= The Graveyard of Courage |73= Vestroia Part 1 |74= Vestroia Part 2 |75= Too Much |76= Who Are You? |77= Happy |78= One Way or Another |79= Stormy Weather |80= Who Can it Be Now |81= In My Room |82= An Army of Their Own |83= Calling All Parents |84= Nowhere to Turn |85= Girl Power |86= Return to the Fold |87= Kazami Family Feud |88= Greatest of the Kazami |89= Our Ugly Selves |90= Trhyno Lives! |91= The Healing Challenge |92= The Golden Drome |93= The Golden Forge |94= A Deep Hibernation |95= At the Beginning, An Ending |96= This Late Hour |97= Bakuzon at the Gates Part 1 |98= Bakuzon at the Gates Part 2 |99= Planet-Ception |100= United We Stand |Exit Team = Exit Takımı |Bakuzon=Bakuzon | |türlerin kökeni 1.bölüm = 1 |türlerin kökeni 2.bölüm = 2 |burger gezisi = 3 |söylediğini yap, yaptığını yap = 4 |aferin sana = 5 |kahkaha için trolleme = 6 |şehrin kahramanları = 7 |pegatrix (bölüm) = 8 |dost gözüken düşman = 9 |strata'nın korkusu = 10 |köpek sezgileri = 11 |ilgi odağı = 12 |exit = 13 |kaybın bedeli = 14 |bay ay = 15 |dan'e neler oluyor? = 16 |çocuk bakıcılığı karmaşası= 17 |rahatsız edici şeyler = 18 |güç maskesi = 19 |hikayede boşluklar = 20 |evden kaçış = 21 |birincilik= 22 |babalar ve arkadaşlar = 23 |yaz ortası kâbusu = 24 |şafaktan önce alacakaranlık, 1.bölüm = 25 |şafaktan önce alacakaranlık, 2.bölüm = 26 |katmanlar= 27 |zorlu labirent= 28 |büyük karmaşa= 29 |harici iblisler= 30 |zihin meselesi= 31 |çekirdek hücre (bölüm)= 32 |yer altında ev özlemi= 33 |tatlı çarpması= 34 |kın ışığı= 35 |kaçak evlat= 36 |komplo aygıtı= 37 |kötü aktörler= 38 |tripp engeli= 39 |güçlü tripp= 40 |büyük hırsızlık= 41 |zincirleri kıran şimşek= 42 |meydan okuma= 43 |herkes için savaş= 44 |kariyer fırsatları= 45 |zamanı tokatlamak= 46 |yüksekten uçan düşmanlar= 47 |geri tepen savaş= 48 |düşmana teslim oluş= 49 |büyük kovuluş= 50 |müthiş çocuklar aaanimus'a karşı 1.bölüm= 51 |müthiş çocuklar aaanimus'a karşı 2.bölüm= 52 |the forbidden isle=53 |new world order=54 |in the wild=55 |call me old brakken=56 |hide matrix and seek=57 |or forever hold your peace=58 |two sides of the coin=59 |the race for gold=60 |seek and hide=61 |family first=62 |a door closes, a door opens=63 |kazami's gambit=64 |a devil on your shoulder = 65 |vestral visions = 66 |bakuzoned! = 67 |the golden secret = 68 |the bakugan breakers = 69 |the awful ones = 70 |the mask of pride = 71 |the graveyard of courage = 72 |vestroia part 1 = 73 |vestroia part 2 = 74 |too much = 75 |who are you? = 76 |happy = 77 |one way or another = 78 |stormy weather = 79 |who can it be now = 80 |in my room = 81 |an army of their own = 82 |calling all parents = 83 |nowhere to turn = 84 |girl power = 85 |return to the fold = 86 |kazami family feud = 87 |greatest of the kazami = 88 |our ugly selves = 89 |trhyno lives! = 90 |the healing challenge = 91 |the golden drome = 92 |the golden forge = 93 |a deep hibernation = 94 |at the beginning, an ending = 95 |this late hour = 96 |bakuzon at the gates part 1 = 97 |bakuzon at the gates part 2 = 98 |planet-ception = 99 |united we stand = 100 |exit team= Exit Takımı |faction=element |rowdy reds=Kızıl Zorbalar |bakuzon=Bakuzon }}